


to be a king beside you somehow

by cynosures



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Headaches, Kissing, Louis-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosures/pseuds/cynosures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis goes to disneyland with his friends, faints, and is saved by none other than a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be a king beside you somehow

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, i based this loosely off a tumblr post (again) - the one about the girl fainting and waking up with chocolate sauce on her arms and mickey mouse doing something - i hope yall enjoy this and im sorry if the grammar is off cause english isn't my first language. thanks. also, title is from what a feeling by a stupid band no one cares about.

"No, I'm fine," Louis insists as Liam passes him a plate of pancakes. His head hasn't been really with him since they landed in California. He wraps himself with his pink jumper, extending the sleeves to produce sweater paws. 

"Eat," Liam says in a strict tone. "We've got a whole day ahead of us, don't we, Niall?"

Niall looks up, his mouth stuffed with bacon, and nods in agreement.

"I'll just grab something when we get to Disney," Louis states, leaning back on the booth. "I can take care of myself." 

Liam puts down the plate of pancakes dripping with strawberry syrup. _Louis may be older than him, but he surely couldn't take care of himself._

—

"Take a photo of me here," Liam points, handing Niall his instax 210. He raises both of his hands to give emphasis to the Disneyland California signage. Niall snaps a shot and takes out the film to dry. He hands Liam the camera and does the same.

"C'mon, Tommo," Niall exclaims, holding two underdeveloped photos. "Let's go!"

Louis stands up and temporarily loses his consciousness for a half second. 

"Whoa, you alright?" Liam asks. He stands behind Louis, in case he loses balance. "Want us to get you a taxi back to the hotel?"

"'M fine," Louis declares, slinging his backpack unto his shoulder. "Feeling a bit drowsy but it's alright."

—

If there's one thing Louis hates about himself, it's his inability to admit his weaknesses. Like that one time where he sprained his ankle playing soccer, he wouldn't tell Liam nor Niall for a week that he wants to chop his leg off because his ankle _hurts_ so much. He feels like he has to tell one of them that he wants his head speared. But looking at Liam and Niall excitedly lining up to meet Mickey Mouse, he passes it off as an opportunity to not tell them what he's feeling.

After the three lads get their photos with Mickey, Louis sits down on the bench.

"I think I'll stay here for a while," he says, putting his backpack down and taking his jumper off. "Get some rest, or something. I'll text you lads when I'm feeling better."

"Think we shouldn't leave you because you're not feeling well," explains Liam, sitting down, on the bench, beside Louis. 

Niall, rather, has different plans. "Oi! Good idea, Tommo! You should totally get some rest so Payno and I can get on the rides." He says, loudly and cheerfully. 

"Yeah," Louis replies in a low tone. "Go on. I'll be fine here, Payno. Besides, I'm the one who's 22 here. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Liam utters hesitantly. "Ring me if anything goe-" 

Niall tugs Liam's arm, and they both run towards Tomorrowland, leaving the sentence hanging. Louis lies down on the bench, his head resting on his backpack. He closes his eyes for a moment to keep his head from blowing up. He doesn't realize he drifted off to sleep before he's awaken by a blare of a travelling ice cream cart.

Louis loves ice cream, by the way. He's loved it ever since the beginning of time—Vanilla, Chocolate, Mint, heck, he even ate Chili flavored ice cream that one time they went to France. He hurriedly gets up and runs after the cart. Before he even gets to the cart, his vision darkens and the next thing he knows, or doesn't, he's unconscious.

—

Louis is awaken by a raspy voice telling him to wake up. He opens his eyes and sees a blurry figure. He distinguishes a curly mane, a strong and formed jaw, and insanely hollow cheekbones. 

"Glasses," Louis mutters. "Where are my glasses?"

The figure hands him a thick black framed pair of glasses, "these?"

Louis puts them on and sees what the figure really is. A boy with the lightest stubble, the clearest skin, and the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen. And he's dressed as a disney prince. How fitting.

"Wow," Louis says in awe.

"Wow what?" asks the boy, adjusting Louis' head on his lap gently.

"Just wow."

"Thanks?" says the boy. "If that's a compliment."

Louis rubs his eyes under his glasses and sits up. He holds his hand out. "I'm Louis. You must be?"

"Prince Phillip," the boy answers, shaking Louis' hand, with a smile and a soft giggle. 

"I meant your real name," Louis ruffles his hair.

"Harry," replies the prince.

"Just Harry?" 

"Yeah."

"You look more like a Prince Harry to me," Louis responds as he shuffles through his backpack. 

"And you look more like a princess Louis to me," Harry interjects, poking Louis' cheek. "If that's okay with you."

"Totally okay," Louis confirms, as he nods and rubs his palms together.

"I best be going now," Harry informs Louis, standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

"We've just met, and you're leaving already?" Louis pouts. "That's not how the story goes, Prince Harry."

Harry sits back down and pats his lap. "Lie down here if you want your fairytale to come true." And Louis follows Harry's instructions. He lies down on Harry's lap and makes his posture comfortable. 

"Close your eyes," Harry whispers in Louis' ear. "I'm about to wake you up from your eternal sleep, princess."

And Louis does just that. He slowly closes his eyes as Harry plunges in for a kiss. It's nothing long or meaningful, really. It's just the prince waking up his princess from her _sleep_ with a small kiss. 

"Is that how you want the story to go?" says Harry as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

"Maybe." 

"Tell you what, princess," Harry starts, giving Louis a deep dimples smile. "Meet me at the castle tonight, before the fireworks."

"Will do," Louis replies, taking out his phone. "Mind taking a selfie first? So my friends would know that I'm alive."

Harry grabs Louis phone and holds it out for him. Louis positions his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry leans on him. He snaps the shot, then they break from their pose. 

"Thank you, Prince Phillip," Louis says as tucks his phone in his pocket.

"Not a problem, Princess Aurora," Harry winks. "Now, I should go. Got a whole lot more princesses to awaken."

"Is that so?" Louis asks, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"Don't worry," Harry assures. "You're the only sleeping beauty for me."


End file.
